Demons and Samurai? What's Next?
by gochen86
Summary: Kenshin, Kaouru, Sanosuke, Kenji, and Yahiko are engulfed in a black fog that takes them to the middle of a brick labyrinth. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango are likewise abducted from their region. What ensues is anyone's guess.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a crossover. As in all of my stories, I own only what I say I do, and nothing else. However, as this is an Inuyasha-Rurouni Kenshin crossover, I have only one new character. This new half-demon (thus which anime it's from), Kuroshikanawa, is half-human, half-fox demon. He is the same height as Inuyasha, but is as old as Sesshomaru. His weapons are twin katanas that, when he's half- or full-demon, activate similar to the Tetsusaiga. The Tenkorosai are always a pure silver, activated or not. Kuroshikanawa is also known as the Shikon Shinobi in Kagome's time. The first time Kagome and Sango saw Kuro, the fell in love instantly. Kuro and Inu are actually good friends. . .

Inuyasha: Just get to the damn story!

Me: Ok. Ok. Fine, Inu. I'll start it.

Yahiko: Ah, shutup.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just another ordinary day at the Kamiya Kasshin Dojo. Myojin Yahiko was sparring with Himoura Kenshin and Sagara Sanosuke. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Doryusen!" As Kenshin struck, Yahiko managed to dodge, countering with his own move. But right as he landed his attack, Sanosuke drop-kicked both Yahiko and Kenshin in the head. Kaoru ended the match, saying, "Kenshin, why don't we all go out for akabeko?" Kenji looked at his mom. "Akabeko! Yaaaay!!! Arigato, Oka-san!" Kenshin went over to her and said, "Akabeko sounds good, that it does, Kaoru-dono."

As they headed for the Akabeko shop, they were surrounded by an evil black fog. Kenshin said, "Oro?" and Sanosuke yelled, "What the hell?!?!?" and they were all consumed . . .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome back, K-kagome. sniff You're early." Shippo was crying. Kagome picked him up and held him close. "What's wrong? Was Inuyasha picking on you again?" Shippo wiped his eyes. "N-no. Miroku w-was fighting with Sa-sango and I g-got hit w-w-with the Hi-hiraiko." Shippo lifted his shirt and showed Kagome his back. "Ouch. Shippo, this mark here." Kagome ran her finger lightly over a cut that crossed the mark from Sango's giant boomerang. "What's that from?" Inuyasha came through the bushes at that moment."That would be my fault, Kagome. I was sparring with my demon buddy Kuroshikanawa and the Wind Scar got Shippo in the back." Shippo pointed at Inuyasha and said, "It w-was your s-stupid Backlash Wave, Inuyasha. N-not the W-wind Scar!"

About ten minutes later, the group was headed for a small village to get some rest, Shippo still sitting in Kagome's arms, when an explosion threw everyone back. The shockwave knocked them to the ground. Shippo landed with his face three inches away from Kagome's. Miroku landed on top of Sango. Inuyasha was thrown against a tree and was knocked out. Sango and Miroku decided to stay still for a while. Shippo was blushing, due to being so close to Kagome's face. As Kagome and Shippo got up, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango found them. "What the hell just happened?!?" Miroku looked at the half-demon. "Shut up, Inuyasha. The real question is what the hell is that evil, black fog?" They were engulfed by it and blacked out. . .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the fog settled, Kenshin looked around. "This one wonders where we are, that I do." Kaouru pointed at the brick wall that was surrounding them on three sides. "Looks like we're in a brick labyrinth." "Oka-san, where's akabeko?" Kaouru picked up her son. "I don't know, Kenji." Suddenly, the fog returned then dissappeared, leaving behind a budhist monk, a girl in a ninja-type outfit with a giant boomerang on her back, a man in a red kimono with a katana at his side and dog ears on top of his white hair, a girl in a sailor's outfit, but with a very short skirt, and a boy about the same size as Kenji, but his legs were those of a fox. He even had a fox's tail. "Where are we?" the ninja woman asked. The girl in the sailor uniform said, "I don't know, Sango." Yahiko said, "Hey, what's the big idea, monk? Why'd you bring us here with that crap fog?" The dog-eared guy said, "Us? We were abducted by that damn fog just like you." Kaouru and Kagome both smacked Inuyasha. At the same time, the two girls said, "There is a child present. Watch your mouth!" In classic anime style, Inuyasha had two giant goose-eggs on his head, spiral eyes, and was out cold. Again.

Sanosuke stood on the nearest ledge and said, "Well then. Who in this crazed world are you guys. You don't seem to be from here." Kenshin nodded in agreement. "Indeed introductions are in order, that they are. My name is Himoura Kenshin." He pointed to Kaouru, then Kenji, then Yahiko in turn saying, "And this is my wife, Kaouru-dono, our son, Kenji, and our apprentice, Myojin Yahiko." Kenji tugged on Inuyasha's left ear. "Wake up, puppy-man." Inuyasha woke up instantly, whipped out Tetsusaiga, and said, "Don't EVER touch my ears again!" Kenji, who'd fallen to the ground, began to cry. "Waaaaah!! Oka-oka-oka-saaaaan!!!"Kaouru picked up her son and proceeded to snarl at Inuyasha. "How DARE you scare my son, you dog-eared beast!" Inuyasha just said, "I don't like my ears being played with, okay, you stinking whore?!?" Before Inu had finished his last word, Kenshin's eyes began turning from a soft amethyst into the Battousai's stern, cruel amber. "What did you say, baka-Inu?" Battousai drew the sakabatou and pointed it at Inuyasha. "You do not insult my woman and live." Kenshin felt a tug on his gi and looked down. "Oto-san, I'm scared." Kenshin's eyes faded back to amethyst and he sheathed the sakabatou and smiled. "You must not be scared, Kenji, that you should not. I will protect you and our friends, that i most certainly will."

Yahiko hit Kenshin over the head with a kendo. "ORO!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me your thoughts. What twists should there be? Who sent the fog? R&R to give me ice, flames, or support.


	2. Kuroshikanawa appears! Hanyo of Heian

Been a while since I last wrote. Anyways, last time a mysterious black fog "kidnapped" Kenshin, Kaouru, Kenji, Yahiko, and Sanosuke from the Kamiya Dojo. It also appeared in Feudal Japan and "kidnapped" Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku. They all appeared in some sort of brick labyrinth. Introductions were made, Inuyasha was smacked, and a mystery is begun. . . .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Himura Kenshin surveyed the surroundings. "This one is very puzzled, that I am." A black-haired woman in a ninja's outfit looked at the samurai. "Swordsman, it appears we are in a different region than our own homes." Sango sat down and called for her two-tailed fox. "Kirara. Come." Kaouru picked up her son. "Kenji. Time for bed." The red-haired child laid his head on his mother's shoulder and yawned. Kagome noticed Inuyasha's ears twitch. "What is it, Inuyasha?" The silver haired half-demon shushed her. "I heard something down this path." Kenshin could sense it, too. "Someone's there." Inuyasha and Kenshin drew their respective weapons. "Show yourself." Kenshin said. "Come out, demon! I can follow your scent!" The Tetsusaiga glowed yellow. "Wind Scar!!" As the Wind Scar flayed the bricks along the path, a cry was heard.

"Tenkoro Shiden!!" What appeared to be an blue, electric version of the Wind Scar came from the other end of the path and negated Inuyasha's attack. "I know that move!" Inuyasha said. He sheathed Tetsusaiga and called out. "Kuro, if that's you, prove it!" A man about the same height as Sesshomaru, with silver hair, tiger ears, and two silver blades that resembled the Tetsusaiga stepped out of the dust and said, "Tora! Saru! Tori! Ne! Uma! Hitsuji! Tatsu! Tora! 'Look! The Tiger roars at the Dragon and leaps forward! It trembles with Power!'" Everyone but Inuyasha wondered what the hell was going on. Inuyasha replied with, "Ne! Tatsu! Uma! Tatsu! Inu! Ne! Tatsu! Tora! 'Behold! The Dragon sees his Friend and steps forward. It trembles with Wisdom.'" Kenshin steped up. Before the two hanyo could continue, he said, "Ushi! Mi! Tatsu! I! Saru! I! Tatsu! Tora! 'Forever Friends. Forever Rivals. The Tiger and the Dragon tremble with Eternal Power and Wisdom.'" Inuyasha double-blinked at Kenshin, while Kuroshikanawa cricked his neck. Then all three sword-wielders, at the same time, said, "'Until the Demon Snake rears itself, the Tiger and the Dragon shall never cease fighting eachother. Until the End of Time they shall remain Friends and Rivals.'"

Miroku asked, "Um...What just happened?" Inuyasha spoke to everyone, saying, "This is my buddy Kuroshikanawa. He's helped me through tight spots before, and has saved my life on more than one occasion." The half-demon bowed politley. "It is indeed a pleasure to meet my friend's allies." Shippo started jumping up and down. "I've heard of you!" he said. "You're the half-wolf-demon from the Heian Forest who helps the weary and defenseless travelers." Kuroshikanawa looked at the fox-demon. "My reputation for helping those in need preceeds me." Kuro takes a small bag out of a pocket in his gi. "Here, child. A gift of the Forest which I call home." Shippo took it. "For me?" Kuro nodded. "Gee, thanks! Inuyasha never gave me anything besides a bump on the head." Shippo opens the bag and sees a wood carving of a priestess from the Forest Shrine, which, oddly enough... "Hey! This looks like Kagome!" Inuyasha just loks at Kuro. "Hn. So whatcha doing here, Kuro?" Kuroshikanawa loks at his own feet. "I sent the fog." Sanosuke punched the ground. "What the heck did you do that for?" Kuro pointed at a group of large tents. "First, sleep," he said. "I shall explain in the morning."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yahiko: Hey! What gives? You pull us away from home, for _this_?!?

Kuro: Please forgive me. I had no choice. I need the help.

Inuyasha: Hey, Samurai, How'd you know the ending to the skit Kuro and I did?

Kenshin: This one does not know. It sounded familiar, that it did.

????: No matter how many reinforcements you collect, you'll never destroy me, wolf-demon!

Kuro: Damn you! Let her go!

Kagome: Aaah! Help!!

R&R please.


End file.
